Lady, you have a mustache
by dementria-avner
Summary: AS, AJ, LJ, FW, GW, KB
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in the oldest bench in the park, Tom looked as his blonde haired friend went out of the back door of her house.

-Hey, Leesh! – he called, knowing all along that calling her as she was trying to escape of her house without being noticed by her parents would make her angry.

She turned to look at him; frozen, expecting that no one would have listened to Tom's calling. Seeing that none of her parents was coming for her, she walked directly to her friend.

-What have I told you? – She said in a whisper – No speaking until I get out. And obviously, I meant shouting too.

-Oh, come on! – Tom put his arm around her and squeezed her – What could be the worst that could happen? You stay in your house while your aunt visits; then…

Alicia tried to cover her ears, but Tom took both her hands in his.

-Hey, no, listen to me. Then, she starts saying again that you should stay with her for a while so she can teach you manners. Does it sound too bad? –he smirked at her.

-You're horrible! You should be on my side. If I go, then you will have no one to hang out with – Alicia told him starting to walk – And you know you'll miss me!

Alicia started to run, making Tom to go after her.

-Hey, are you implying I don't have other friends?

* * *

><p>Angelina woke up at exactly 12:00 AM, again.<p>

She could have sworn that the nightmares would have already faded by now, but it seemed that they have only gotten worse than before.

Today was the day, actually. The day that Jim Johnson had walked away from this very house, from Mariah, and from her. Three years had already passed and still the memories remained.

Angelina knew her mother would never admit it but she could see that as herself, her mother missed him too.

The dark skinned girl walked to the window and looked outside. Just there, right next to the mailbox, her father had said goodbye to her. And now, as Angelina's tears started to flow, the memories grew stronger in her mind.

She could never forget him, nor forgive him either; but that's not what she was worried about now. She was worried about what she saw happening there, in front of her very eyes. A tall dark man and a woman who could be no one else but her mom, kissing.

* * *

><p>-Tell me again, because I'm sure that I did not hear you well…<p>

-I want that tarantula!

His mother almost fainted.

-Are you sure Lee?

-Yeah, you bet I am!

The boy stared at the glass that separated him from his soon-to-be new pet. His reflection stared back at him and he smiled. He was dark skinned, and he had dreadlocks, he was wearing a red shirt, and jeans that were a little bit too big for him.

-B-but…

-Granny told me I could buy whatever I wanted to with my money. She gave it to me, so it's my money; and you can't make me change my mind because it's my money. And I'm going to buy me a tarantula, that tarantula, because it's my money. It's my birthday, and that's the money from my birthday. So…

-Ok, ok, I get it! – Josephine Jordan looked at her son already exasperated. – Fine! Go and buy that horrible pet of yours. But just so you know, don't even think I'll touch or take care of it for you. Do you understand me?

Lee nodded and went inside the store to buy the tarantula. He had always wanted one.

* * *

><p>-It is time for you to learn to behave…<p>

Fred was listening, or at least pretending to listen to his mother.

-You're not little kids anymore, you know that, right? ...

Since Fred already knew what the usual speech was, he just nodded at the right times, to make it seem like he was paying attention. He turned to look at his twin brother; George apparently was actually listening to his mother.

-Well, then you can leave. I expect a better behavior from now on.

Both of them walked out of the house and went to sit in the grass.

-You were really listening to her, weren't you?

George looked at him and nodded.

-Yeah, if she notices that I am not paying attention she goes nuts.

-Yeah, I know. But after all the times she's told us the same speech. Don't you think it's time for you to have learned it?

-I…guess

Fred chuckled.

-You know, I've been thinking about Hogwarts and how it will be great when we are there.

-More pranks and more people to prank! – George yelled excited.

-Yeah, I reckon it will be absolutely fantastic.

-But…

-We still have to wait for our letters – Fred finished for his brother – Yeah I know.

-I hope they arrive soon.

-Yeah, I hope so too.

They stayed in silence for a while thinking about what expected them.

-You know – George started saying as a grin appeared in his face – while we wait for them we can prank our dear brother Percival.

-I like that idea. – Fred smiled mischievously already thinking in the best way to make Percy cry.

* * *

><p>-Katherine! – Dora Bell stood in the front door of the two-story house looking for her daughter. – Get in the house! It is getting late and if it rains you are going to get sick!<p>

Katie listened to her mother from her usual spot in the branch of her favorite tree. She moved her feet to the rhythm of the wind. She loved it there, away from the order, away from the jail her house was.

-Just one more year – she told herself – One more year.

Being ten years old she still had one year ahead of her before she could get the letter that could save her life. The letter that would allow her to go to the most magnificent school: Hogwarts.

She knew she was a witch. She had to. Both her parents were, and judging by the way she could make things happen without knowing why, she was too.

-I am a witch – she said to a little bird that had just stood in her left knee – A witch who doesn't belong anywhere.

Rain started to pour hard, so Katie got down of the tree and walked towards her home.

-Mark my words little red bird, when I get to Hogwarts I'll finally fit in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Angelina woke up early for the first time in her life. Today was the day, she could feel it.

She took a long shower, got dressed and brushed her hair before going downstairs.

Before taking one tiny step away from the bottom of the stairs and towards the front door she readied herself.

"This is it! I'm going to get out from here. No more Charles Darling or his stupid son Peter. And definitely no more drama!" she thought, remembering the last three weeks since the night she had found out about her mother's new boyfriend.

She wanted to go slowly but the anxiety wouldn't allow her to, so she simply ran to the big oak door and stared. There it was, waiting to be open.

"_Miss Johnson"_, it said.

She carefully lifted the envelope and with her right index finger, she traced the letters which spelled her name.

-Angie, you're already awake. Can't believe it! Why didn't you wake me…? – Mariah still in her nightgown looked at what her daughter was holding in her hands. – Can't believe it!

She hurried to Angelina's side and started squealing just like a little girl.

-Open it!–the anxiety in her voice couldn't be more obvious – Now!

Angelina slowly scratched the envelope and from inside she took out a parchment.

* * *

><p>Percy Weasley was having breakfast peacefully. He was enjoying the scrambled eggs and the bacon while thinking about the things he had to do. He was so focused in what he was planning for the day that he didn't realize the moment in which two of his brothers stood by him, he didn't hear the laughing, and he certainly didn't realize that what he was eating were not eggs and bacon anymore. He just kept eating like if nothing was happening. Eating and thinking.<p>

Cracking and trying not to drag much attention from their mother, Fred and George stood in the stairs waiting for Percy to react.

-You think we got him? – George asked as he discovered that one of the worms they had put in Percy's breakfast was climbing up his shoe.

-I don't know, I still don't hear the… - a yell sounded from the dining room. –girl scream.

Both grinned as Percy's well-known "girl scream" make Molly Weasley got out from the kitchen with the fry pan still in her right hand.

-What's the fuss about Perce? You didn't bite your tongue again, did you?

-Hmmfs! – he said, but his mother could not understand because at the same time he was trying to spit them.

Fred and George stood there laughing until a pair of hands got them by their ears and dragged them out.

-You need to stop making Percy angry.

-And you need to let go of my ear before I get angry – told Fred to his brother Charlie.

Charlie let go of them

-Sorry, but I had to get you out of there, if mom had caught you, well… - he took two envelopes out of his pocket – you wouldn't have had the opportunity of looking at these.

-Are these…? – George took one and looked at the seal.

-Yeah, you are now Hogwarts students. Congratulations.

Neither one of the twins responded, they were already busy reading the letter.

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

-You know, I think you get a present for this…

-Pardon me; did I hear the word 'present'? – asked Fred now interested in what Charlie was saying.

-Yeah, just go to the kitchen. You'll find it there. –he said smirking and going inside the house.

-He thinks we are stupid enough to go inside just so mum can yell at us, huh? – said George now that he had finished reading his letter.

-You think we should…

-Get him a new look?

-That's exactly what I thought George. Come on! We've got lots to do today.

* * *

><p>"Just a millimeter", she thought.<p>

The door squeaked just as she was about to take the step to freedom.

-Alicia! –her mother called her from the kitchen. – You're not going out today!

Alicia slammed the front door and went to the kitchen.

-Why not? –she said.

-Because I want you and Tammy to help me clean the house…

-What? – Alicia sat on a chair and took out a cookie from the jar – What for?

-Your aunt is staying with us for a week and I want her to see what a lovely house we have – Stella Spinnet hissed, taking the cookie out of Alicia's mouth and throwing it to the trash. – And I'd really appreciate if you and your sister would help me make it look nice.

-But it already looks ni…

-Don't you dare argue with me!–her mother said– You will do as I say.

-Fine! – Alicia said taking another cookie from the jar.

After approximately two hours, thirty six minutes and seventeen seconds Alicia, her mother and her sister finished cleaning the house.

-Huh? What did I tell you Alicia? Wouldn't you like living here? –her mother said from the spot she was sitting in the living room.

-I already live here – Alicia said lying in the floor.

Stella Spinnet huffed but smiled anyway.

-Well, now we have to get ready. We can't welcome Janice to our house looking like this…

A knock sounded in the front door.

-So, Alicia you entertain your aunt while Tammy and I get ready – her mother told her as they were leaving the room.

-Ok.

Alicia got up from the floor and walked to the front door. She opened it but she did not find her aunt Janice standing outside, what she found was an envelope with her name written on it.

-Mom!–she called – Mom, it's not Aunt Janice…it's a…letter!

She picked it up and ripped the envelope just as her mother came downstairs looking shocked.

"Dear Miss Spinnet…"

Alicia finished reading, not really understanding anything. She turned to look at her mother.

-Well, care to explain?

-You're a witch too? Can't believe it! – Janice Spinnet walked inside looking at her niece amazed.

* * *

><p>-Dad, can we go to the pet store to buy Princess' food?<p>

-Is that the name of the tarantula? – Anthony Jordan asked his son – Princess? Are you serious Lee?

-It suits her. She is a total princess of evil. It has already scared mom at least twice this week, and five last one.

-You're going to kill your mother if you keep it like that.

-Fine, I'll stop giving so much trouble, but can we go for Princess' food?

-Yeah…

-Now?

-You mean now? Lee, son, I'm reading the newspaper…

-Do you prefer to stay here and help mom with dinner? I heard she needs someone to cut the onions for her…

-Fine, let's go. Maybe I can buy me a new hammer.

-A hammer? Why do you need a new hammer? – Lee asked his father confused

-You want to know the answer or you want to go out?

-Let's go.

They were about to exit when Mr. Jordan stopped. Lee came to a halt just behind him.

-What?

Anthony Jordan petrified when he saw the envelope lying on the floor. He froze even more when he saw the stamp on the envelope. He had seen it before, just once, when his older brother had received it at the same age his son, Lee, was now.

-Dad? Are you ok? – Mr. Jordan listened to Lee but he couldn't speak -You look ill…bad idea to go out…I think I'll go for mom…You…stay here, ok?

Not waiting for an answer, Lee went to find her mother.

-Mom! Mom, dad's not feeling ok!

After a few seconds Mrs. Jordan came to the front door only to find her husband reading a letter.

-Anthony? What's the mat…? What's that?

Lee's father gave the letter to his wife and waited until she too saw the stamp on it and read who was addressed to.

-I can't believe…

-I cannot either…

-I don't understand…

-Neither do I, Josephine…

-You think it's time for us to…

-Tell him? Yes, but…

-How?

Lee didn't understand anything of what was happening, so he took the letter out of his mother's grasp and read it while his parents discussed what to do.

_"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts…"_

* * *

><p>Katie Bell looked at her hands and pants covered in mud.<p>

-And you better stay down there, you freak! –fat kid yelled at her and his friends just laughed.

She had made it, again. It hadn't been that bad this time, had it? Anyway if she kept doing uncontrollable magic, she was going to ruin her only opportunity to go to Hogwarts. But how could she possibly have stopped herself from turning fat guy's face blue if he insulted her every time they crossed? Of course it would have been better if she had not told him "smurf" in his face.

-Oh, well… - she stood up and waltzed while rounding the park. – It's only one year.

She looked up and saw an owl flying above her. If only that owl could give her the letter right now. Apparently the letters were arriving already; Katie looked down and wished she could be one of the lucky people receiving it.


End file.
